1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a leg extension system for wheelchairs, and, more specifically, a leg extension system which prevents damage to articulating leg rests.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to provide either a powered or manual reclining seating system for a wheelchair, including a reclining backrest and articulating leg rest. An example of such a device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,157 to Wempe. Wempe describes a powered system that articulates a pair of leg rests in conjunction with a no-shear backrest.
One of the problems associated with the prior art reclining seating systems is the fragility of the articulated leg rests. When manipulating wheelchairs through doors, users often utilize the leg rests to catch the door, prop the door open, and close the door afterward. Leg rests are also subjected to impact when users accidentally strike objects with the leg rests, or attempt to move objects with the leg rests. Repeated shocks to the leg rests can deform them and cause them to become inoperable. Increasing the strength of the components would lead to undesirable increases in weight and cost, and would require more effort to operate the system.
For the foregoing reasons, it would be desirable to provide an articulated leg extension system for a wheelchair with means to protect the articulating leg extensions and prevent them from becoming inoperable or deformed upon impact. It would also be desirable to accomplish this without significantly increasing the weight of the system. The difficulties encountered in the prior art discussed herein above are substantially eliminated by the present invention.